If Home Is Where the Heart Is
by CordialBloodBath
Summary: Kenny dies and Craig is left with nothing but suicide lingering in his mind. Only he and Kenny haven't realised how bad that actually is. Crenny - Rated M
1. Part One

Heavy breaths pressed past exhausted lips as the warmth of Kenny's hands ran down Craig's body. Craig rolled his hips and tried to move to the side, but the weight of Kenny's body kept him in place. Kenny's hands were up his shirt, freely roaming the cool skin that rested beneath the layers of material.

"I'll never get how you manage to stay so cold with so much clothing on…" Kenny joked as a small smirk played on his swollen lips. Kenny straightened his back and kept himself straddling Craig's lower body. His fingertips brushed over Craig's nipples. Kenny excitedly looked up at Craig in hopes of some sort of erotic reaction. But like usual, there was none. Kenny removed the shirt and jacket from Craig's body in order to expose his now bare torso. Craig looked like a mess beneath Kenny.

Hickies littered Craig's pale skin. His dark black hair was messy and stuck out at interesting angles. There were bite marks over his shoulders and on his neck. His lips were slightly puffy and looked red from all the sucking and kissing they had received. Kenny had absolutely ruined the boy and the fact that he had done this only made him hornier.

The saline scent of sweat, vodka and marijuana filtered the air. Kenny inhaled deeply through his nostrils, smiling even wider as he pushed the air out. "Ahhhh, don't you just love this Craig?" He says in a happy voice while moving down to start sucking on some of Craig's available skin.

"You talk too much." Craig says in a simple monotonous voice. Kenny just scoffs playfully against the boy's chest before he started to nibble on Craig's left nipple. Craig slowly shut his eyes. His overly dilated pupils were happy to have relief from the brightness of Kenny's stinky bedroom. His head was throbbing and his throat felt dry. He didn't want to be here for any longer than he had too. He laid back and let Kenny's tongue play around with the little bud on his chest. Kenny's tongue skilfully swirled around the pink skin before he started to tug with his teeth.

Being as miserable as he felt and always was, Craig had no reaction to this. He let out an annoyed sigh as Kenny continued to play with his nipple.

"Oh? Is the other one feeling rejected?" Kenny smirked around the one his mouth was currently playing with. Craig just made a little unamused hum when Kenny took his little sigh the wrong way. Kenny moved his hand upwards so that he could start to play around with Craig's right nipple. His index finger and his thumb played around with it for a while. Those two appendages squeezed and flicked the usually sensitive bud.

Craig could feel Kenny's hot and moist breath around his nipple. He felt like he should have been aroused but he simply wasn't. Kenny moved his head of blonde fused hair over to that right nipple so that he could start nibbling on it. His now free hands started to make their way slowly down Craig's body. Craig was only in his underwear now, whereas Kenny never bothered to put clothes back on since their previous round. Kenny gently slid his hand into Craig's underwear, slightly offended by what he felt. Kenny kissed Craig's nipple before sitting up straight and resting himself on Craig's thigh.

"You're not hard..?" Kenny said with confusion. He wrapped his hand around Craig's limp penis and started to give it a few strokes. Except the flaccid member didn't react.

"I'm not in the mood." Craig simply stated. He kept his eyes closed and sighed deeply, wishing to god that Kenny would just get off him and tell him to leave already. The drugs and alcohol were having a negative effect on Craig and it was starting to make the raven haired male feel sick to his stomach. Kenny assumed Craig was just being stoic so he continued his actions.

"You're always in the mood…" The blonde said as he started to tug on the waistline of Craig's underwear. This was where Craig had finally gotten fed up with it though. Craig sat up and pulled his knee up before pushing his foot forwards and kicking Kenny harshly in the stomach. Kenny let out a pained grunt and wrapped both of his arms around the wounded area. "The fuck dude?" He spat with pain.

"I'm leaving."

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Kenny sighed as he tried to ignore the pain. After all, he had been through so much worse. This little kick from Craig still hurt like a bitch though.

"No. I'm not coming back. I'm done. I'm leaving." Craig said as he slowly stood up, readjusting his underwear before beginning to change into his own clothes. Kenny was confused by what Craig was saying for a moment before his heart dropped to the endless pits of his stomach.

"You're joking, right? You always come back for me Craig," Kenny said as he moved to sit on the edge of the mattress that had been placed in the corner of his room. Craig silently shook his head as he pulled his black denim pants up to where they were meant to sit. He then put his shirt and jacket on. He zipped up his jacket, letting it cover up the evidence of all the filthy things he and Kenny had been up to. Craig's hands were on the zipper in his jeans, only getting about half way before Kenny had moved his hand to stop him. Craig looked down at Kenny's lanky hand. He trailed his way up Kenny's bare arm and up into his blue eyes.

"I don't want to do this anymore. It's fucking stupid." Craig said as he swatted Kenny's hand away and turned around. He finished dressing himself then started to use his fingers and the palm of his hands to pat down his messy black hair. Once he felt like the strands were in a relatively neat fashion he started to search for his blue hat.

"It's not fucking stupid. Fucking is never stupid," Kenny laughed nervously. Craig spotted a little yellow puffball in the corner of Kenny's room, buried underneath some cummy underwear. Craig inspected his blue hat before pulling it over his hair and walking to the door.

"I don't want to do it." Craig stated, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. Kenny had no idea what to do. He didn't know how to react to this kind of thing. He wanted to get up and tell Craig that he was just being stupid, but even if Craig were to actually leave… he always came back.

"What? Is this a breakup or something?" Kenny smirked as he gave his stomach a little rub. The pain was barely there but it was still a little tender. Craig doesn't kick like a bitch. Kenny wanted to take a playful approach to this, because he had only realised that he had some sort of weird feelings for this guy a few days ago. It was too soon for him to end their little shenanigans.

"If we were actually together then it would be a breakup," Craig rolled his eyes. He stuck his middle finger up, directing the silent insult at Kenny before using that hand to open Kenny's bedroom door. "I don't want to see you outside of school. Especially like this. I'm done with the way things are between us." Craig stated before he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

All Kenny could do was stare at the door in hopes of Craig's return. He didn't think Craig would actually leave him like this. He didn't think Craig would ever leave him at all. Kenny leaned back on his mattress, leaning against his bedroom wall and staring at the door some more. He picked up an almost finished glass bottle of vodka, bringing the rim to his lips then drinking the last remains. He decided that this was pretty fucked up before he threw the bottle across the room. Watching as the glass smashed and scattered over his filthy carpet made Kenny think about how the smashed glass reminded him of the way his insides were feeling just as broken up.

❦ • _~ • ~ •_ • _~ • ~ •_ ❦

Craig had woken up the next morning with a headache that ripped through his entire body. He sat up with a spinning head and an overly churning stomach. He grabbed onto his nightstand, trying not to fall out of bed as he attempted to collect himself. Craig coughed, hiccupping a little when he was finished his cough before standing up. He dizzily made his way to the door of his bedroom and opened it up.

He cringed when he was suddenly exposed to so much light. Then the sound of his sister made him want to cripple up in some lonely corner so that he could never be seen again.

"Why do you look so messed up?" Ruby spat as she walked past Craig. The teen just grunted in response before making his way to the bathroom. He forgot today was a school day and he honestly couldn't be bothered dealing with that kind of thing at the moment. Craig was painfully surprised to go from feeling the warm and fluffy carpet beneath his feet to suddenly being on freezing, hard cold tiles. He hissed as he walked into the bathroom then shut the door behind him.

He walked over to the basin and then looked up into the bathroom mirror. He started removing his clothes, sighing when he saw all the marks Kenny had left on him. Craig's stomach suddenly felt tight and he leaned forwards a little. He stared into his own eyes, pressing his hands onto his face then slowly sliding them down and squeezing his lips a little.

"Fuck…" He exhaled.

Every morning felt the same, whether he was hungover or not. He hated himself for actually missing Kenny. But he knew that a guy like Kenny was unhealthy. Kenny was basically poisonous to Craig. But he felt like he couldn't live without the poor blond headed fuck. One afternoon when Craig was sitting at his desk, mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr he remembered something that would be of use to him. He stopped his scrolling then stood up from his desk. He had an aching pain in his head. He thought it was from thinking about Kenny so much or maybe it was his disgusting habits. But life is also one of the biggest headaches that Craig had at the moment.

Craig walked over to his bedside table. He silently bent over, furrowing his eyebrows at the budding pain then opened the bottom draw. He pulled out a simple little knife then tucked it into his pocket. He shut his computer down then left his room. As much as he knew he shouldn't be doing this, he couldn't help himself.

The few knocks on the door were enough to startle Karen. She looked away from her small T.V so she could inspect the door. She just sat there and stared at it for a few moments before she heard another knock. She sighed then stood up, getting off the couch and walking to the door so that she could answer it. Karen opened the door then looked up when she saw Craig.

"What are you doing here?" She asked uncomfortably. Karen usually would let Craig just wonder inside and help himself to Kenny's room. Craig pulled the knife out of his pocket and showed it to Karen. Kenny's younger sister let out a slow sigh then leaned against the door frame. "He's not here…" Karen stated flatly.

"When's he coming back?" Craig asked. He was used of Kenny not being here. He would usually just wait for Kenny to return.

"He's not coming back…" Karen stated sadly. Craig was almost scared to question Karen, so he silently waited for her to continue. "We found him dead this morning…" She started softly. She almost continued but she had to stop herself. Tears started to well up in her eyes and her throat felt thick. She could barely say anything at this point. She shakily held onto the door and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry… I can't.." She sighed then held her hand out. "I can take that… if you want," she said in reference to the knife.

"I'll hold onto it for a bit… Tell your mum and brother that I'm sorry for your loss," Craig said before turning around and making his leave. Karen hadn't heard Craig's voice that much, but she could tell that even through his flat monotone he was still a little shaken from the news.

Craig tucked his hands into his pockets and sighed. He watched as his breath formed a little fog cloud around his mouth. The little cloud resembled smoke which made Craig feel sick deep in his stomach. He didn't like this feeling. He felt cold and empty. Broken and alone.

"Fuck this…" He sighed.

❦ • _~ • ~ •_ • _~ • ~ •_ ❦

Every day was basically the same without anyone realising it. For the McCormick's their days would start with the blessing of a Kenny suicide. Kenny would wake up and do it differently every day. One day he would wake up and hang himself. The next he would slit his wrists. The day after that was a gun to the head. He felt horrible. Like shit if you would. He felt even worse for continuously putting his family through the pain of seeing him dead day after day. But every time he came back to life the day after he had killed himself, he realised that it was no different. No one remembered that he had died. No one even cared that he wanted to kill himself. And just like every other day, Craig would wake up and want to return Kenny's knife, only to find out that he was dead.

The cycle was starting to piss Kenny off. It was like the world wouldn't move around this one incident. Kenny sat in his bedroom, sighing when he held the handful of bottles. He looked at the bottles of pills and shook his head. Maybe today would be a different day. Maybe would decide to not do it. He stared down at the pills then chuckled softly. He felt empty and alone. He was confused about his feelings for Craig as well as the shitball of a world around him. His head felt heavy and his mind even heavier. He couldn't be bothered going through the effort of actually thinking about all of these things so he decided it would be easier to just give up anyway.

Kenny picked up one of the bottles then started today's session of Suicide With the Boy Who Couldn't Die. He opened the bottle and started to down as many pills as possible. Nothing wrong with a little overdosing right? Kenny had woken up a little later than usual and gave no fucks as he started to swallow as many tablets as possible.

Craig helped himself into Kenny's house when Karen wasn't there to open the door. He had his hands in his pockets and miserably made his way through. He walked down the hall and straight to Kenny's room. He opened the door and rolled his eyes when he saw Kenny consuming the last bottle of pills. Kenny could feel that his body was already starting to react to the tablets.

"What the fuck?" Craig asked as he threw the knife down onto the ground next to him. He walked over to Kenny, sighing as he sat next to him on the mattress. Kenny's body started to feel numb and sick. It didn't take long for his body to break into a seizure as his stomach started to try and reject the tablets he had swallowed. Craig quickly stood up. At first he didn't believe that Kenny had taken in so many of the tablets, but the amount of empty bottles that were scattered around Kenny along with Kenny's seizure said otherwise. Kenny watched as his vision went dark and blurry. He looked over at Craig, noting that he was the last thing he saw before his body seized up and his breath halted once again.

Kenny felt like he was choking as his life left his body. He felt numb and peaceful. The next thing he knew he was opening his eyes as painful heat surrounded him. This death had landed him in hell and that was kind of annoying. It was harder to get out of hell than it was to get out of heaven.

Kenny groaned in annoyance before starting to walk around. He stopped walking when a shadow was cast over him. He looked up at Satan and rolled his eyes.

"Do I get an early ticket home today?" Kenny grinned.

"Ahahahaha noooooo!" Satan laughed as he turned around and rubbed his hands together. "You've done it one too many times boy… There is no way home now." Satan laughed.

Kenny felt his dead heart dropped. He was almost relieved with this news but at the same time he felt completely ruined. Did this mean he couldn't come back to life? Was he dead for realsies this time? Kenny took a step back, cursing under his breath.

Boy, was he fucked now.


	2. Part Two

_Part Two_

 _They say home is where the heart is,  
but what a shame,  
Cause everyone's heart doesn't beat the same  
\- Jesus of Suburbia~Green Day_

Craig felt miserable. He didn't know what to do with himself. Kenny always came back. Eric and him both knew that.

He sat in class, holding Kenny's knife. He held it in his hands and remembered when they used it for the filthy sex they had. He could barely pay attention to the teachers mumbling voice. The entire world was crumbling around Craig, who was staring into his emotionless void while he thought about Kenny. His fingers moved over the knife. He knew he wasn't supposed to bring such an object to school, but he couldn't bring himself to put it down. Other than a few scars on his body this was really the only thing he had left of Kenny.

Craig remembered what it felt like to have the knife cutting into him while Kenny fucked him. It was painfully exhilarating. He remembered how the sharper end of the small weapon felt when it was pushed into him. What it felt like to have it slice at him. He wanted to feel it again. He wanted to feel Kenny again.

His body felt numb. He poked the knife into his finger tip. He could feel the small warmth of blood that he had drawn, but he didn't feel it. He couldn't feel the prick of pain that should be there. He could barely feel his lungs move or his body move. He leaned over so he could tuck the knife into his boot. He left it there and leaned forwards. Craig felt numb. He couldn't feel anything.

Craig walked through the school hallways in silence. No one noticed how horrible Craig was feeling, because he looked the same as usual. He looked like an emotionless brick that wasn't interested in human contact. Which in a way, he was. Craig walked to his locker and considered opening it. But instead he just pressed his forehead to it.

"Oi fag." Eric Cartman's irritating voice came from down the hall. Craig already knew he was talking to him. "Kenny's dead."

Craig sucked in a sharp breath. Eric was so close that he could smell the Cheesy Poofs on Cartman. Craig turned his head to look at the fat prick. Eric crossed his arms and leaned on the lockers beside Craig's with a smug grin. "His funerals this weekend." He smirked.

"What's it to you Cartman?" Craig nasally spat.

"Ohhh you know.. I have to go and mourn the death of my bestest friend.. It's going to be very, very sad. Very sad that he's dead." Eric's smirk made Craig feel sick. Craig stared at the other and sighed.

"Why are you telling me this?" Craig asked as if hearing about Kenny's death didn't bother him.

"Because you looooooovvvveee him." Eric cheekily drew out the word Craig despised.

"I don't love dead boys." Craig moved to walk in the other direction and away from Eric, but Cartman quickly ran around to jump in front of him.

"You love this dead one though. Because he's not coming back. So we gotta go bury him." Eric chuckled.

"Why are you so happy about this if he's your best friend?" Craig stared at Eric, his expression never changing. Eric just snickered and turned around.

"You're invited to the funeral." He said with a little huff. Craig breathed slowly to calm himself down. God he fucking hated that prick.

Craig didn't feel any better by the time he got home. He walked straight to his room and flopped onto his bed. His body was still numb. He couldn't feel anything. It reminded him of the first time he got high. His entire body numbed and he could barely feel himself. The only difference between the not feeling himself breathe then and the not feeling his fingers now was the fact that when he was high his body tingled. He could feel an excited rush and his brain showed him a world he had never seen before.

But right now all he felt was nothing. There was a black hole in his stomach that grew bigger the more his emotions were eaten by it.

He rolled onto his side. He started to think about what exactly was making him feel the way he currently was. It wasn't Kenny.. was it?

Craig went through a list of very possible reason as to why he would be feeling this way. He had been feeling shit about his parents neglect for a long time, and he knew it wasn't that. Sometimes drugs and alcohol fucked up the way he felt and thought. But he had been sober since Kenny was permanently dead.

That's when he realised Kenny was the reason. He didn't think he even liked Kenny enough for him to feel this empty without him. Craig reached into his black snow boot, pulling Kenny's knife down.

He thought about how he could also just kill himself.

Then he would be with Kenny forever.

 _But what if Kenny comes back?_

 _What happens after death?_

 _Would I even see him?_

 _Would he even want to see me?_

Craig thought deeply then tossed the knife to the side. He decided to at least attend Kenny's funeral before he made and stupid decisions.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Kenny managed to avoid getting tortured. He tried to find a way out but he simply couldn't. He could hear Satan cackling in the distance and he crossed his arms. He was pretty sure that he was definitely on the devils good side. He helped him. But maybe coming down here so much was him asking for one too many favours.

That didn't stop him from trying again. He walked to where he could hear Satan laughing and spouting bullshit about how evil and powerful he is. Kenny walked right up to him, tapping on his thigh.

Satan looked down, not caring much when he saw Kenny. "I already told you that you're staying with me here." Satan huffed.

"Oooorrrrr you could let me go back to earth. It'll be my last time. I promise." Kenny tried to reason.

Satan only shook his head before he chose to ignore Kenny. He turned back to the disgusting man who hung upside down. Kenny groaned in annoyance and decided to keep exploring hell. It was easy for him to find some kind of loophole that would take him back to earth. He wondered why his mother couldn't just give birth to him again. He just figured that she had run out of eggs or the ability to do it. She hadn't given birth to him again since Cthulhu died. He was confused and felt like shit.

He felt so unfinished. There was so much he needed to do in his life. The main thing that was pissing him off was how he left Craig. He remembered seeing Craig's face when he had found him. Craig's expression had changed for once. He looked scared and worried. Remembering that face made Kenny feel sick in the pits of his stomach.

Back on earth, everyone was preparing to mourn him. Craig was hesitant about attending the funeral, but he went. Not out of respect. He went out of his own selfish need.

Craig sat on a crappy fold out chair in the middle of the South Park cemetery. Everyone was silent. A few kids from class had attended, but a majority of the people there were all of Kenny's parent's drunken friends. The McCormick family gathered around Kenny's black coffin. Karen was trying her hardest to not cry and Kevin looked like he didn't give a shit. Stuart stood and read out a series of lies about how well he had looked after Kenny while Kenny's mother sobbed about her baby being too young.

It was a pathetic display. The funeral was pathetic. They barely gave Kenny any other funerals for his other deaths. This made Craig feel worried. Did burying Kenny now mean that he was officially at peace?

He ignored how everyone spoke with one another and ignored Eric's snotty comments. When the casket was in the ground and dirt was covering it, Craig stood up and pushed himself past the collection of people. He sniffled, hoping he wasn't actually going to cry as he stormed away from the funeral. It was all too miserable for his miserable self.

Later that night he waited for everyone to be asleep. He grabbed the dumb knife and left the house. The air in South Park was cold tonight. It was colder than usual. Snow was softly falling around Craig as he trudged back to the grave yard. His nose felt cold, so he rubbed it with his black gloved hand then kept walking. He had only been here once for Kenny's funeral today, and he already knew exactly where to go. Kenny's grave still had fresh flowers and bears and all kinds of things were still around it. The dirt was still fresh.

Craig walked up to the tombstone, being careful to not step over where the dirt had filled the hole Kenny was in. He looked at the words printed on Kenny's tombstone. He wasn't even surprised by the bullshit written there. He leaned down, using the knife to carve his own words into the corner of it.

Craig thought about death. What it would feel like to die. What it would feel like to not walk this earth anymore. So he sat down in front of Kenny's tombstone, moving the flowers to the side. He sat down, leaning back. He pressed his back to the cold concrete and let the snow fall around him. He held his arms out, pulling his sleeves out He looked at his cut and scar coated wrists and held the knife over it. He inhaled deeply, the cold air moving into his body.

He had made up his mind. He couldn't stand being here without him anymore.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Kenny tried to find his way out. He didn't want to be dead yet. He felt guilty, towards the people around him and himself. He was regretting the decision he had made. He returned to where Satan was and crossed his arms. He had an idea.

"Satan.." Kenny said softly. "I want to try something." He said. Satan looked down and held his hands on his hips.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" He grinned.

"I want to help collect the next soul that's damned to hell." Kenny smirked. "Just so I can have one more look at home." Kenny figured that he'd sneak out of this afterlife realm and somehow sneak back into the real world. Satan hummed in thought.

"Well… Okay. I guess you can. Someone just died. You can help get him. If you try anything funny I'll lock you up and burn you." Satan said as he walked past Kenny. The blond grinned with excitement. He was going to find a way out. He was going to go home. He wasn't even worried about Satan's threat. If his plan was to fail, then being locked up and burnt wouldn't be too bad. He had suffered through worse in his living life.

Satan took Kenny to a special area of Hell that he hadn't seen before. Satan looked down at Kenny and pursed his lips. "I don't trust you." He said as he grabbed a blindfold and headed over to Kenny.

"Woah we're not close enough for those kinks yet Satan.." Kenny chuckled and waved his arms defensively in front of him. Satan just rolled his eyes and put the blindfold on Kenny.

"I don't want you to see how the portal to the human world is activated." Kenny listened to Satan's words and shrugged as the blind fold was put on him. He wouldn't need to find a way to sneak out. This would be his last time in hell until he was an old man with saggy balls and a saggy Craig by his side.

Kenny could feel Satan dragging him somewhere. Then all the heat from hell cooled around him. He could feel wind blowing in his face and Satan was chanting something in another language. Then the blindfold was removed and the wind had turned to snow. Kenny blinked his eyes opened.

"Why are we here?" Kenny asked as he looked around. Satan crossed his arms and pointed to the area where Kenny had been buried.

"Go collect the human soul." He demanded. Kenny looked up at Satan with a confused expression.

"I don't know how," Kenny whined. He shivered slightly from the cold. South Park felt colder.

"Yes you do. Hurry up." Satan irritably sighed.

"Isn't Death meant to do this?" Kenny crossed his arms and asked.

"I'm covering this one since he's in Argentina." Satan's deep voice growled. "I thought you would be grateful I'm doing this one since it was near your home." Kenny felt a little disappointed because he wanted to see the Grim Reaper without being scared of him. He was hoping to form a bit of a _Deadpool_ -like relationship with him.

"Fine.. Sorry, thank you." Kenny huffed as he turned to go and look for the dead guy. The cemetery was empty and there were no signs of human life. He walked around and then saw someone slumped against a tombstone. Kenny walked over to the person, looking back at Satan. He was a good distance away. He could probably run home and away from Satan. But he was not only curious about who was dead here, but something inside him made him feel drawn to the person. He walked to him and knelt down.

Then Kenny's dead heart dropped.

Craig looked so pale and lifeless. Blood oozed around him. Kenny looked down and noticed that the blood from his wrists had melted into the snow. His breath hitched and he stared at Craig's corpse.

"No fucking way." Kenny gasped. He hesitantly moved a shaky hand towards Craig. He looked at the tombstone and saw his name, which made his dead heart ache. He leaned forwards and grabbed Craig, pulling him into a tight hug. He sniffled and tried to hold back his sobs as he held Craig's limp body. What was the point in sneaking home if Craig's dead body was in his arms? There was a small light that caught Kenny's attention.

His eyes opened and he watched a bright light come out of Craig's body. Kenny shuffled onto the newly shovelled dirt, still clutching Craig's dead bloody body. The light moved and floated over to Satan who was behind him now. Kenny looked up at the devil then looked ahead of him. He saw his knife was covered in blood and he noticed the carving that was made with Craig's handwriting;

' _Fuck you Kenny. I love you.'_

Kenny looked at what Craig had written. He sucked in a deep breath then heard Satan tut from behind him.

"We need to go now." He said as he captured Craig's soul. "His life is being traded for yours. Go home." Satan said. Kenny barely had time to register what was happening.

"B-but- wait- I can't- he is my home. I can't be here without him." Kenny panted. But when he turned around, Satan was gone and he was all alone on top of his own grave with Craig's dead body in his arms.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Kenny found it difficult to continue his life. He tried to die again so he could go back to Craig. He knew where to find him. But he failed. He couldn't kill himself.

He woke up in his house. He felt empty. He walked to his lounge room and looked around.

"Morning Kenny," Karen sighed. She had her eyes glued to the T.V. She didn't even respond to his appearance. He was used to this. No one noticing he was back from the dead. No one noticing that he had died and now he was alive. He was used to people forgetting. He didn't mind this time though. His mind was too occupied with the thought of Craig for him to actually care.

"Morning.." He said as he walked to the kitchen fridge. He pulled one of his father's beers out. He cracked it open and leaned against the shitty refrigerator. He took a sip from the drink and looked down. He realised that this wasn't worth it. But he was stuck with this forever now. He sighed and continued to drink.

 _If home is where the heart is,  
Then we're all just fucked.  
\- 27~Fall Out Boy_


End file.
